<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joining the Family by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767790">Joining the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon'>FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crouching Moron Hidden Badass trope, M/M, Mobster AU, Remus is a Violent Little Shit, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton's supposed to be having the happiest time of his life. A beautiful wedding day- interrupted by some of their enemies. That is unacceptable.</p>
<p>Fluffuary Day 17 - Intruality!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joining the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton smiled as his fiancé's reflection came up behind him. He traced the wide collar of his dress, pausing at the place where the white lace brushed against the dip of his collar bone. He saw Remus grin that dangerous grin of his in the mirror, and suddenly the man was wrapping his arms around Patton's waist from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton giggled as Remus growled playfully in his ear. "You look-" he stopped and pressed an open mouth kiss to the place just below Patton's ear- "absolutely ravishing. I could just eat you up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't supposed to see me before I came down the aisle, Honey Bee," Patton commented, turning in Remus' arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pssh," Remus scoffed. "We're gay, what bad luck could possibly come of the groom seeing the other groom's dress?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton spun out of Remus' arms easily, stepping away from the folding mirror and going to the door. "Well, come on then, if we're going down the aisle together, then we'd better get going now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stuck out his arm, and Patton delicately laid his hand in the crook of his fiance’s elbow. Then, they began to walk out of the room and down the hall. At the door to the chapel, the groomsmen groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we were going traditional, Boss?" The best man scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be silly, Virgey! Tradition matters about as much as the dirt beneath our feet!" Remus exclaimed, and Patton giggled, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's our special day. It doesn't matter how it happens, as long as we're happy," Patton agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil frowned and glanced between them, before going to open the door. "Okay, Boss, if you say so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music started up, and the crowd stood up. Remus and Patton exchanged a loving look before beginning to make their way up the center aisle together, arm in arm. Dozens upon dozens of men and women stood in the audience, all serious faced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The family priest was officiating the ceremony, and all their associates were in attendance. The chapel was absolutely stuffed, filled with those loyal enough to deserve an invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priest began to speak, the usual long winded speech and vows. Eventually, he got to the most important part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you, Remus Cabrera, take Patton Agosti to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Remus said, grinning down at Patton, who couldn't help but let out another light giggle. Remus slid a small light gleaming ring onto Patton's finger, the white gold inset with a beautiful emerald.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priest continued. "Do you, Patton Agosti, take Remus Cabrera to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Patton said sweetly, and he slid his own ring, another white golden band with a sparkling sapphire set into it, onto Remus' finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I now pronounce you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A guest stood up and a gun was fired. Quickly, the entire chapel burst into chaos. Patton was tackled to the ground by Virgil, standing nearby in his position as his best man, and he saw Remus get shoved to the ground by his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long before three men were brought forward from the audience, forced to their knees before the altar. Remus got to his feet, then went to help Patton to his own. Patton lightly brushed his dress off as Remus turned to the men kneeling before him, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Today was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a wedding," Remus sneered. "Where do you get off coming in here with your guns and shooting at a couple promising to spend their lives together?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don Mastrodicasa sent us to get rid of you," one man snapped. Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? I can't imagine I've ever caught the good Don's eye myself," Remus said, sliding his hand into his jacket and sliding a switchblade out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut off a head and the body will flounder," the man said, and Remus snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? The head?" Remus demanded. He looked back to Patton, who merely smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll handle this, Honey Bee. Thank you," Patton assured, lifting his skirt and stepping down from the altar. He held out a hand and one of the guests handed him a pistol. He hummed thoughtfully as he examined it, easily unloading the carriage and dropping the bullets onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, tell me again- you were trying to kill the Mad Hound, yes? The boss of this little outfit?" Patton asked. At the unspoken but obvious affirmation, Patton nodded. He tapped the pistol against the cheek of the man who had spoken. "That wasn't very polite you know, barging in on my wedding day like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody spoke for a long minute as Patton looked over the three interlopers. With a sweet chuckle, Patton stepped back onto the altar. "Honey Bee, don't hurt yourself roughing them up, okay? Everyone- beat them and send them back with the usual message for the Don."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Boss!" Remus chirped, followed by a wave of echoes from the rest of the crowd. The three men looked briefly terrified, and Patton smiled charmingly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, by the by: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Mad Hound. Next time, don't shoot at my husband, alright? I might not be so merciful," Patton informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horror on their faces as they realized what was about to happen was almost as satisfying as the crack of a nose as Remus' fist landed on the one who had spoken. Patton just smiled blithely and turned to the priest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were saying?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah- um. I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss the groom?" The family priest said, glancing awkwardly towards where Remus was kicking man while he was down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll just be a moment," Patton assured. Remus might have been a violent man, but he loved Patton more than he loved fighting. He wouldn't let himself get so much as scuffed after Patton asked him like that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>